


In Silence we Wait

by TheLastingLegacy



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Graphic Description, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Violence, these boys are tired and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLastingLegacy/pseuds/TheLastingLegacy
Summary: The hunter always ran blindly, bound by a blood contract made in haste. Joined in the suffering of endless night by another leaves him questioning his recklessness.
Relationships: Hunter OC/Hunter OC, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	In Silence we Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of chaos that happened early in game

"God dammit Daniel." Alexander muttered, climbing down another metal ladder far too slick for his liking. Without fail, the other hunter always went storming into the dark grimy depths of Yharnam, never pausing long enough to light a torch. He knew he had the supplies to do so; Alexander had been the one to offer them up in the first place. Planting his feet down with a warbling splash, he steeled himself against the reek of sickly sweet decay. His half mask could only spare him so much and the near sightless dark left him shaking his head. Unwilling to continue onward in such conditions, he took the time to shed light on the filthy sewers before running after his… companion would suffice for now. 

Together, they finished off the hoards of waterlogged corpses lurking in the shallow water, taking care to distract and strike when the other paused. Their relationship had formed from more than thankfulness for sane company. They made a good team, compensating for one another's weaknesses in a unique dance all their own; watching out for unexpected beasts. It was that which allowed them to make it through the murky sewer mostly unscathed. Although, the pitch black tunnel at the end brought them both to hesitate. 

The something was loud, louder still with sound bouncing off brick and water alike. The two men shared a glance, neither one certain on how they wanted to go about continuing. It seemed Alexander shouldn't have spared a thought. Before he could utter a mere word towards making a plan, Daniel was sprinting into the darkness. Alexander's blue eyes widened considerably in shock, "What are you-" He didn't have a chance to finish his exclamation. 

A massive grotesque pig charged forth with a rasping squeal, the sickeningly sharp crunch of bones left in its wake. He didn't have the opportunity to see if Daniel lived, he had to take down the beast. Reeling back, he slammed his axe upon the horrid thing’s head as quickly as he could. Weapon buried within its neck, the pig screamed in rage before rising up on its hind legs. He barely managed to dive out of its path before it hurled its weight down, sending rot laden water airborne. Scrambling to take the opportunity presented, he shoved all his weight upon the handle of his axe until damaged flesh gave in and it sunk fatally deeper. 

The moment the pig ceased moving, Alexander darted down the tunnel, but he found he didn't have to look far. The white-haired man was standing, although it took no careful eye to see that a number of his bones were displaced, shattered, or both. Clearly he had managed to use a blood vial, but mending or not, he didn't doubt for a second that Daniel was a mere moment away from keeling back over. 

It was Alexander who stabbed a second vial into his thigh and with it came the next agonizing wave of bones snapping back, filling his head with an awful resounding creaking. It had been rather mindless of him to run straight into the tunnel, he realized that now. 

Using his fellow hunter as support, he wished he could speak, but his ribs were still in the midst of mending into a shape that would allow him to breathe again. He didn't like the stark panic he found in the blond's eyes as silence lingered upon them both. Alexander remained all that was holding him upright and he jolted when the hunter spoke after a few minutes had passed, "Do you need another vial?" The kind, but tired voice questioned and once again came forth a poor decision. Opening his mouth to attempt speech, Daniel only produced an awful gurgling gasp before he coughed violently, spraying blood that had gathered in his lungs when he'd been crushed. As his body continued to spasm in effort to empty his airways of the crimson fluid, he was met with the dull familiar sting of a vial’s needle within his thigh.

"You shouldn't worry so much." He eventually managed to rasp out, "Death is not final, for either of us." His words were met with a frown, a look he didn't like seeing upon his hunter's exposed features. He wasn't graced with much, not while Alexander wore the typical coverings of the hunt, but he had learned the telling signs.

"It may not be final, but that doesn't mean I enjoy watching you die." Alexander murmured lowly, an emotion lingering behind the words that neither acted upon. It was left as is, painfully acknowledged within their hearts and nothing more.

Daniel withdrew himself to test his freshly healed limbs, finding a steady ache rising, but nothing warranting another vial. "Help me find my cane?" He inquired at last, breaking the quiet of their thoughts and silencing the shouting tension alike. His trick weapon had gone flying when he'd been trampled. They were of great importance to a hunter, though hunting did not come easily to him; Alexander's natural skill made up for his weakness. 

It was with such that the blond strode forth, gloved hand reaching into murky water to pluck the shiny cane free. He held it out silently, his intent on continuing forward clear. Daniel slowly took it back within his grip with a nod. "On we go." He mumbled, allowing Alexander to take the lead. The hunt was a battle with no end and they were not graced with time to spare.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. This is my first post on the site so seeing how this goes before I consider posting more.


End file.
